High Stakes
by SnoopyGirl213
Summary: AU Princess Katara and Prince Zuko are engaged but when Zuko suspects foul play and Katara falls for Aang can Toph save the marriage? Will Ozai be stopped? Zutara/Taang RIGHT DOC THIS TIME!
1. Prologue

**A/N: ok so I got the right document wat happened was I accidentally put the wrong chapter in "doc manager" so I clicked the right document name…it just had the wrong document my bad sorry anyway im rewriting/continuing this for OrdinarySuperstarz (btw OrdinarySuperstarz don't delete "High Stakes" yet I still need it for a little while longer)**

Disclaimer: u knw wat it is

Prologue

Deep in the Water Tribe, the 16 year old Princess cried silently. She was crying because no matter how hard she tried, she could not imagine her Mother's face.

Her mother, Kya, had died when the Princess was just a young girl. She had given herself up to save the rest of the tribe. She was a hero. But she had also been a mother, and had left her husband to take care of their two children.

But that wasn't the only reason the Princess was crying. She was also crying for the broken world with this war between the nations going on. For the other children who were losing parents to said war. Because she couldn't do anything to help them.

Now the Princess's name was Katara and she had the gift of waterbending. She was currently trying to waterbend and make herself calmer. But it wasn't working.

So she fell to her knees and cried some more. She faintly heard the door open and strong arms wrapped around her.

It was the Crowned Prince, Katara's older brother Sokka (who was 17), who was comforting her now. Where Katara was responsible and hard working, Sokka was lazy and clumsy. But she did love him, and he loved her. All they had were each other and their father now. And sometimes, even their father felt too distant to be part of their family.

Sokka helped her to her bed. "Here," he said.

"Thanks," said Kara, embarrassed to be crying in front of her brother.

"Why were you crying?" Sokka pulled out his boomerang. "Is there someone I need to take care of?"

Katara smiled at her brother's lame attempt to look "warrior-like". "No, Sokka. It's just- No matter how hard I try. I can't remember her face."

Sokka didn't need to know who "her" was. "Katara, you need to let this go. It's tearing you apart."

"I can't Sokka! I feel like if I let her go, she'll be gone."

"She'll never be gone Katara! She loved you too much, she loved me and Dad too much just to leave us."

"But she did Sokka. She left."

Sokka sighed. "It wasn't like she had much of a choice."

*_Flashback*_

_The Fire Nation was on the Southern Water Tribe's doorstep. They demanded all the waterbenders in the whole tribe. They refused. They hid all the waterbenders in the secret bunkers so that they wouldn't be captured._

_While the Chief was trying to fend the firebenders off, Kya slipped through the wall and into the enemies hands._

"_Who are you?" asked the Captain._

"_I am Kya," said Kya. "I am the last waterbender of the Southern Tribe."_

"_What? That cannot be."_

"_There was a plague, many years ago, that targeted all those that can manipulate water."_

"_I have never heard of a plague that targets benders."_

"_Your lands aren't like ours. I am the last one. The rest died out. Please, take me away and spare the rest of my tribe."_

"_I'm afraid, on this trip, I'm not taking prisoners." He raised his flame dagger and killed her._

_*End of Flashback*_

"She died because of me, Sokka!" said Katara. "If it weren't for me-"

"She would've died anyway, Katara," said Sokka. "You aren't the only waterbender here. Mother died for all of us. For the Tribe."

Katara wiped her tears away. "You're right, I need to stop being so selfish."

"You gonna be ok?"

Katara nodded.

"Ok, Gran-Gran said dinner's soon. Be down there."

"I will."

Sokka left the room.

Katara looked out her window. "Mother, if you can hear me. Wherever you are. I'm sorry, I just- I love you too much. I don't want to let you go. I know I'm not the only child to lose a parent, not the first daughter to be unhappy. Not the only person affected by this war, but- I can't help them anymore than I can help myself. Please, be with me."

A soft breeze rustled her hair and her clothes. She smiled and touched her Mother's necklace around her neck. "Thank you Mother."

**A/N: ok so its not EXACTLY like the original version cuz…well…I guess this is how I interpreted it so REVIEW (again if u reviewed the other one)!**


	2. Chapter 1: Twist of Fate

**A/N: so I said I was gonna get it up last Saturday, but technical problems earlier in the week stopped that from happening**

Disclaimer: Avatar: The Last Airbender = Bryke

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Twist of Fate

Several days later, the Crowned Prince and his younger sister were called to a conference with their father. A conference with their father meant either the news was extremely good. Or extremely bad. Like when their mother had died, they had been called to a conference. But at the moment, they were not discussing deaths.

Week ago, their father had proposed an idea to Katara, and today was the day she had decided to let him know of her decision. Prince Sokka wasn't anticipating her answer. He knew what she would say, and he hoped he was wrong.

They sat down in the conference room.

"Well, it has been a week," said Hakoda. "What is your decision. Feel free to say 'no', Katara. It's your choice."

Katara looked down. She knew how much her father and brother wanted her to say no, but she knew what she had to do. "I've made my decision father," she said. "I will marry the Prince of the Fire Nation."

Hakoda gripped the arms of his chair and then put his head in his hand. "Katara, are you-"

"More sure than I ever felt about anything else," she said. "I know what they did to Mother, Father. But, you and Sokka can both make a difference to the Tribe. You're the Chief and, someday, Sokka will be too. I feel this is the way I can help our tribe."

"But you're giving yourself up to the _Fire Nation_!" said Sokka. "Those people were born bad!"

"Sokka!" said Hakoda. "It is your sister's choice. I've made that very clear." Hakoda turned to his daughter. "If that is your choice, Katara. I will stand by you. But you do realize what risk you're putting yourself into?"

Katara nodded. "And the Fire Nation knows how powerful the Water Tribe's are. I don't think they will do anything, and if they will, I'll reach you as fast as I can."

Hakoda still didn't look convinced. But what could he do? His daughter's mind was made up. He hugged his daughter and has his scribes compose a letter to the Firelord. Saying his daughter would be delighted to accept his request.

* * *

><p>The Chief took his time writing it and sending it. He was stalling, which was pointless in the long run, but what did you do when you were giving your daughter to murders? What hope did he have?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: again not **_**exactly **_**like the original but my take on it kk? review**


	3. Chapter 2: Who Could've Foreseen?

**A/N: actually this one is pretty similar to the original, Mai may (*giggle*) be a little OOC and thanks for all you're constructive comments and such**

Disclaimer: I do not own, end of story.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Who Could've Foreseen?

The walls of the Fire Nation Palace were so bright that, in the early morning, they gleamed and glowed. Most of everyone in the capitol enjoyed the bright glow when they woke up early enough to see it. Though, there was one girl in the palace who did not like all those in the palace and around it talking about the bright glow.

This girl was a young earthbender named Toph Bei Fong. She was fifteen and blind. She was from the Earth Kingdom, but the Firelord wished the Crowned Prince and the Princess to surround themselves with people from the higher up nobles as part of their entorage. (Mostly as perks for him.) So Princess Azula had Lady Ty Lee and Lady Mai to accompany her. Crowned Prince Zuko had Toph.

Although Toph had no royal title, she was the richest heiress in the Earth Kingdom. Even richer than the Earthking's Niece. So the Firelord, had been more than delighted when Zuko had asked to have the young girl to accompany him. Of course Toph's parents were wary of their daughter living in the Fire Nation, but then they visited and saw how heavily guarded and protected the palace was. An assassin or any other threat to their little girl would never get through. And as the companion of the Crowned Prince (to be Firelord one day), she would be treated with the utmost respect and no one would look down on her.

The Prince and Toph had met at a ball her parents had been hosting. And after they had snuck out and had an adventure, Zuko decided he'd never met a girl quite like Toph and would rather have her accompanying him than hundreds of the nobles in the Fire Nation. So Toph was part of the Prince's entourage (actually she was the only one), but she called herself a "servant" since she had to listen and do everything the Prince did/said.

Toph was also the bane of the guards' existence. She hated to be accompanied by anyone except Zuko, so gave the guards she had a hard time.

This morning, she'd been making her way to the Prince's room when she'd learned the Prince was supposed to talk to his father that day. Another one of her jobs was to inform Zuko in anyway she could. Like with politics and such.

She banged the door open and called out "Good Morning Sparky!"

Zuko stared at her, having already been up and ready. "Good morning Toph," he said. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, you?"

"Fine."

"You're father wants to talk to you later."

Zuko visibly winced.

"You need to get someone to clean your room," said Toph. "It's filthy."

"How would you know? You're blind."

"I can 'see' all the filth, Prince Zuko!"

Zuko face-palmed. "I told you not to call me 'Prince'. When does my father want me?"

"This afternoon, he'll probably send someone to get you. I'm not cleaning up you're room. I may be you're servant, but I'm not doing dirty work."

"I'm sure your room is worse."

"It is, but I'm not doing that either."

Later that day Zuko went to go see his father. Toph was beside him, she wasn't allowed in the throne room (and frankly she didn't want to go in there anyway), but she would encourage him as best she could.

"You can do this Hotness!" said Toph.

Zuko was sweating and his hands were shaking. "Can I get that in writing?"

"Sure, what color ink do you want me to use?"

"Toph we only have one-" Zuko stopped and smiled. "You're such a little-" But by then, Toph had pushed him forward into the Throne Room.

"Ah, Prince Zuko," said his father in his sensual voice. "So nice you could join us. Take a seat." Zuko bowed and sat in front of his father. He looked up into the flames to see Ozai's figure. "Are aware of why I called you here, my son?"

Zuko shouted "Whoa! 'My son'? Who are you and what have you done with Ozai?" Luckily he only said that in his head. What he said out loud was: "I'm afraid I was not informed ahead of time…father."

Ozai thought this over. "You are full aware of the tension between out glorious Nation and the Water Tribe, correct?"

"Yes Father." How could he forget? One of his many geography tutors kept going on and on about their "savage traditions." "Why, are they trying to start another war?"

"No, no, nothing like that. Actually the complete opposite, the Chief and I have come to a mutual agreement for peace."

"And what is that Father?"

"The Chief, like I, has two children, an older son and a younger daughter. A couple months ago I proposed to the Chief that we make a marital alliance. You and the Chief's daughter." Zuko stood up out of surprise. "Is there a problem, Prince Zuko?"

Zuko looked down. _She probably said "No", _thought Zuko. _Nothing to be afraid of._ "No, I'm sorry father, go on." Zuko sat back down.

"Anyway, I sent this proposal to the Chief and I got the reply yesterday. The Chief agrees as well as his daughter. Congratulations, Prince Zuko."

Zuko stood up again. "Is there a problem?" asked Ozai, a little more forcefully than necessary.

"Yes. Father, what if I was already engaged?" asked Zuko.

Ozai laughed. "To whom? The governor's daughter?"

_Mai, _thought Zuko. _I promised her I'd marry her. How am I gonna tell her this?_

"Yes Father, actually." _Guess I'll just fight it to the end._

Ozai shook his head. "You are on the brink of something huge, my son, yet you refuse. The daughter of a governor over an…exotic and foreign Princess?"

Zuko looked down. "If I agree to the alliance, may I still keep Mai?"

Ozai smiled, glad his son had found a compromise. "I don't see any problems with that."

"Thank you father." Zuko walked through to see Toph eavesdropping.

"How much did you hear?" asked Zuko, as they walked to his chambers.

"All," said Toph. She laid a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "I'm sorry Zuko."

Zuko shrugged her hand off and ran off to the arena to train and get his anger out.

Toph felt Zuko's angry form make his way to the training area. "Don't worry Zuko," she said. "Everybody hurts someday."

Later that day, Zuko saw Mai.

"Hello beau-" he started to say, but Mai slapped him.

"Azula told me about the engagement, asshole," said Mai.

Zuko rubbed his cheek. Then looked down. He deserved that. "I was going to tell you-" "When Zuko? After you were married?"

"So what if I'm getting married?" He took her hand. "We can still be together."

Mai slapped his other cheek, harder. "Zuko, I will not be your toy! You either have to commit to me and tell your father no, or be that sniveling suck up you've always been and go marry some water wench!"

"Well, when you say it like that, it's easy!" Zuko stalked off to go train some more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ill prolly update again before school starts for me**


	4. Chapter 3: The Winds of Change

**A/N: I PASSSSED! I PASSED! I PASSED! I PASSED! I passed my required placement test so they have deemed me worthy enough to move onto the next grade. SOOOOO THIS CALLS FOR A NEW CHAPTER! **

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. End of story, goodbye, the end!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The Winds of Change

Back in the South Pole, Hakoda waited anxiously for the Firelord's confirmation letter. He was nothing but a bundle of nerves. Any day now it would arrive. The Fire Nation was no nation to mess around with. One wrong move and the Firelord would have you burned.

Only time will tell.

* * *

><p>Katara was walking down the road of the giant city that was the Southern Water Tribe. Any day now she would get the letter that would seal her fate, so she might as well enjoy it.<p>

She was remembering all the enjoyable things about her home. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going. So she was extremely surprised when she was hit in the back of the head with a snowball.

She heard snickering. And she whipped around. Sokka stood there, suppressing laughter. Katara's lips twitched. She flicked her wrist and a mound of snow descended on her older brother's head.

"Kataraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" he called.

"What Sokka?" asked Katara. "I'm right here."

"Let me out!"

"Why?"

"I'll tell dad!"

"Sokka, what are you? Three?"

"Two!"

"Oh too bad, so sad."

"Come on Katara, let me out."

Katara sighed and melted the ice.

"Every time you play with your magic water, I always get wet!"

"It's not magic, it's waterbending!"

"Whatever, point is, I hate getting wet!"

"Whatever."

Just then a wind caressed their faces and blew their parkas. Katara swore she heard voices on the wind.

"Sounds like the winds of change blowing in," said Sokka. "Maybe you'll get to stay with us and not marry that Fire Nation jerkbender."

"Sokka, you don't even know him!"

"Neither do you, he's probably a jerk!"

"Not everyone in the Fire Nation is a jerk."

"Oh really, name three?"

"Well there's-…what about that one guy-…I- I've never met one." She sighed and sat on the ground. Sokka sat next to her. "I've been trying to think positive about all this."

"Katara, you're in an arranged marriage. There's not much positivity."

"I wish I was a boy like you, then I wouldn't have to be sucked into this arranged marriage."

"No you don't, all we think about are food and…well-"

"Sokka, I'm 16, I know what sex is."

"I just don't want my baby sister growing up before I do."

Katara patted his shoulder. "Trust me Sokka, it's not all its cracked up to be."

A servant came up to them. "Your highnesses," he said while bowing. "Your father wants to see you both."

They dragged their feet back to the palace.

_The confirmation letter must've arrived, _thought Katara. _Maybe the Prince was appalled that a "water peasant" would ever dream of marrying him. _But she wasn't convinced.

They arrived at the palace and the conference room. They sat at their father's request.

Hakoda took the letter from a servant and poised to open it.

"You realize Katara, once this is ensured, there is no turning back," he said.

Katara looked down. "Open the letter Father," she said.

He opened the letter. "Dear Chief Hakoda…Thank you for your letter…I am overjoyed that your daughter agrees. The wedding will be held in two months at the Southern Air Temple…We have asked for the Air Nomads' permission…Signed, Firelord Ozai." He sighed. "It is done."

"I'll go pack my things," Katara said quietly.

"We need to be there early to get ready. You're coming too Sokka."

"Like I wouldn't come," said Sokka.

Katara stood up and started down the corridor. Sokka ran up and took her hand.

"I'll be fine," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yep im an evil weevil but school is starting soon so updates will be scarcer and scarcer kk? Sorry plus im starting a new school this year soooo idk what the work will be like and stuff so review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Foul Play

**A/N: I know its been a little while. Hey school has been hectic you guys understand right? Anyway thanks for the positive feedback**

Disclaimer: You guys don't read the disclaimer, so why do I bother?

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Foul Play

This morning wasn't like any morning for Toph. Yeah, she woke up the same way, did the same routine, but Zuko was on one of his rants. Now those usually happened later in the day as he got crabbier (being a natural morning person).

"It doesn't make any sense!" said Zuko as she walked into his room.

"I know!" said Toph. "The servants barely did anything!" She was commenting on the state of his room.

"Not that! I mean that Ozai wouldn't just want me to marry the Princess of the Water Tribe for peace, he's up to something!"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Something he can only get by a marital alliance."

"Peace?"

Zuko gave her a "come on!" look. Which, of course, she couldn't see. "I meant like land or riches or something he's actually interested in."

"Torturing the Princess?"

Zuko halted in his tracks. "That may be it. My father would torture the princess until she gives him some kind of information he wants."

"Like what?"

"I'll have to get back to you on that."

Toph shook her head. "Well, how can we protect her?"

"Have to get back to you on that too."

She sighed. Sometimes Zuko was just helpless. "When's the wedding?" asked Toph after a moment.

"Two months," said Zuko.

Toph whistled. "That's kinda fast for a wedding."

"All the more reason to suspect something is up!"

Toph shook her head. "But what can we do about it Zuko?"

"Maybe the Monks will know. They have been known to possess much knowledge."

"Maybe, but are you really gonna rely on the words of a bunch of smelly, old guys who couldn't even land a girl?"

"It's all I got. I searched the library for everything on the Southern Water Tribe I could find."

"But…" There was always a "but" to these kind of things.

"Nothing useful came up." He sat down. "I haven't got much of a choice. We'll just have to protect the princess however we can."

Toph laid a hand on his shoulder. "I think it's sweet how you want to protect her and you haven't even met her."

Zuko touched his scar. "No one should have to face Ozai's wrath."

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Southern Air Temple," said an old man named Gyatso. "It's so nice to have you here, Firelord." He bowed to Ozai.<p>

Ozai smiled smugly and bowed to him as well.

"Yes, hello, this is my son, Prince Zuko, he is the one to be married to the Water Tribe princess," said Ozai.

Zuko stepped forward and bowed as well. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too son, but let me ask, how old are you?"

"I'm 18."

Gyatso nodded. "I see. I'd like you to meet my charge Aang." An airbender maybe Toph's age came up besides Gyatso.

"Hiya!" he said. "I'm Aang."

"I'm Prince Zuko and this is my friend Toph," said Zuko.

"I'll show you to your rooms."

They followed Aang along the temple. First was the Firelord's room. Then Zuko's.

"I can we're going to be great friends Zuko!" said Aang.

Zuko looked at him out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure if he liked this happy-go-lucky boy. But then, there was something warm and compelling about him. "We'll see," said Zuko.

He went into his room and shut the door.

Aang's smile fell. "He didn't like me," he said.

Toph patted his shoulder. "He's jut like this Aang, don't worry."

Aang smiled a little, but she didn't see.

"Why won't you look me in the eye?"

"I'm blind Twinkle Toes." She explained seeing with her feet.

"Whoa!" said Aang. "That's amazing Toph."

Toph blushed. "T- thanks Twinkles."

"Your rooms over here."

She entered the room.

"I'll come get you for dinner," said Aang.

"I don't need your help, I can get there myself," said Toph.

"I know you can, but do you know where we eat?"

Toph blushed again. This time in embarrassment. "Um, ok."

"Bye Toph!"

"Bye Twinkles."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: yeah I put Taang in there at the end, sue me. Anyway hope u liked this chapter**


	6. Chapter 5: Crush

**A/N: yeah, u probably thought I was dead. Anyway, I've decided that I'm just going to bombard you with chapters because I just want to get all my current in-progress stories completed so I can get these weights off my mind and work on all the ones id promise id publish**

Disclaimer: Yeah yeah yeah you get it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<br>Crush

Katara fell in love with the temple at first sight. It was big, it was roomy, it was blue! She spun around in circles looking at everything. An old man named Gyatso met with her father and her brother. He introduced himself to her along with his charge "Aang."

Aang attempted to bow, but he'd been in the middle of an airbending trick and fell flat on his face. Katara giggled behind her hand. He grinned at her when he stood up and she blushed.

"You- you're a good bender," said Katara.

"Oh this is nothing princess!" said Aang. "Gyatso himself taught me."

"Call me Katara," said Katara.

"But- you're a princess and well I'm-"

Katara laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I'm a person, just like you. It's ok."

* * *

><p>Hakoda and Sokka were lead to their chambers, Katara went with Aang as he walked around.<p>

"So, Gy," said Sokka as he slung his arm around the old monks shoulder. "You got any cactus juice around here?"

Hakoda scowled at his son's lack of princely behavior.

"The monks do not drink, young Prince Sokka," said Gyatso.

"And neither do you," said Hakoda with a pointed eye.

Sokka gulped. "I just meant, ya know, for the firebending jerk's bachelor party, ya know!"

Hakoda tugged his son along to their rooms.

* * *

><p>Katara followed Aang around the temple as he showed her all the things to be seen.<p>

"What about you're parents?" asked Katara at one point.

Aang looked down. "They died. I was given to Gyatso when I was a baby. I don't remember them."

Katara put a hand on his shoulder. "My mother died when I was young too. She's the one who wanted to name me Katara." Katara touched the necklace around her neck.

"It's a beautiful name. It means 'waterfall', doesn't it?" asked Aang.

Katara nodded.

"It suits you."

"I miss her."

"Don't dwell on how she died, remember how she lived and loved."

Katara nodded. "Thanks Aang."

"Anyway, over here is where we play 'airball'…"

Katara tuned him out, instead just listening to what his voice sounded like. She felt the wind rush through her hair; it sounded like the ocean. She thought it would be nice to live there. She blushed at the thought.

The total impact fell on her a moment later: she had a crush on Aang.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: really didn't like writing this chapter. Im not going Kataang on you don't worry, there will actually be hints of Zutara and Taang in the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 6: Toph's Hidden Agenda

**A/N: like I said youre going to be bombarded with chapters**

Disclaimer: My religion doesn't allow me to steal, this isn't mine.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<br>Toph's Hidden Agenda

"It's really beautiful here," said Katara.

"Yeah it is, you're lucky to have you're wedding here."

_Oh yeah, the wedding, _she thought.

"Speaking of the wedding," said Katara. "You've met the prince right?"

Aang nodded.

"Is he nice?"

Aang shrugged. "He's not too bad. Maybe a little grumpy, but didn't seem too bad. He's got an entourage with him."

_Oh great, he's one of __**those **__princes. _"What are they like?" she asked.

"Well, there's only one, a girl and she's nice and kinda pretty."

Katara felt her heart sink a little. Did Aang already like this one girl? What if she liked him back? What if she was stuck with the grumpy prince and was forced to watch him with his entourage? Stupid teenage hormones!

"Though, not as pretty as you," added Aang. "The Prince is a lucky man."

Maybe Aang would be her knight in shining armor and save the day. Maybe they'd ride off into the sunset and have little waterbenders and airbenders!

"I'm sure he is," said a gruff voice behind them. Aang and Katara turned to see a kind of short girl in green with no shoes on.

"Toph," said Aang, and he bowed to her.

"Cut it Twinkles," said Toph. "Show Sugar Queen to her room and I need to talk to you privately about something."

Aang led Katara to her chambers. "Nice meeting you Toph," said Katara.

"Yeah, yeah the feelings mutual Queenie," Toph threw out carelessly. "Come on Twinkles." Toph grabbed him by the ear and hauled him down the corridor as he protested and screamed slightly.

* * *

><p>"Ow!" said Aang as they stopped somewhere for from where Katara's room was. He looked pretty scared to be alone with Toph.<p>

"Relax Twinx, I'm not gonna rape you or anything."

Aang seemingly pulled himself together. "What can I help you with Lady Toph?"

"First of all, it's just Toph! And second of all, stay away from the Princess ok?" asked Toph.

"W- why?"

"Because I know that you like her, and well, I've been Zuko's friend for a few years, but long enough for girls to come a'knocking. Miss Ice Queen is the first one to meet my standards for Sparky."

"Do you mean Prince Zuko?"

"Yeah, that's what I call him. Anyway, yeah, she's 'Princess Sugar and Sweet Land' while Zuko's 'King of Volcano.'"

"What's you're point?" asked Aang.

"Sugar Queen likes you back."

That was enough to have Aang's cheeks blazing like fire. "T- that's impossible."

"No it's not. Anyway, don't like her."

Aang's brow creased. "Why not?"

"Because, their perfect for each other…ok maybe not perfect, but you get my drift. They complete each other blah blah blah all that romantic crap. Ok?"

Aang looked down.

Toph walked away.

_Ok?_

"No, it's not ok," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Toph knew that fairy tales didn't exist. She was living proof. Girls her age practically died when they read the romance scrolls. She practically barfed.<p>

She wasn't a liar. Her feet were lie detectors for crying out loud! But this with Aang, was different.

She'd told him that Sparky and Sugar Queen were perfect, therefore he shouldn't mess around with her. But she knew the real reason. That reason was selfish. It was so Azula-like and Toph would go back and live with her parents before turning into Azula.

No way was she telling Zuko. He would tease her, and tell her how selfish she was being. But, Agni dammit, she was always looking out for him. Always making sure he didn't end up with a symmetrical face. Always trying to keep the suitors away. Always there for him when he needed someone.

_Agni can damn me for all I care, _thought Toph. _I'm gonna be selfish for once._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: just thought Id throw that last little tid-bit in there. And *trumpet fanfare* I finally finished writing from the original story which means from here on out ill be writing what I please. **

**No reviews necessary**

**No flames please**


	8. Chapter 7: First Impressions

**A/N: Hey…I had no homework tonight and was like "Know what? I'll just whip up a chapter cuz I owe them." I realize Toph's POV in that last chapter didn't make much sense. Basically she likes Aang and well, that pretty much sums it up. Sorry if I didn't portray that well. I have no beta cuz…well…I am a beta soooooooooo idk if its even allowed for a beta to have a beta anyway enjoy**

Disclaimer: yeeeeeeeaaaaaahhhh, me no own.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<br>First Impressions

Zuko breathed in and out. His Uncle had instructed him several times _"Fire comes from the breath, not the muscle."_ So he really worked on breathing in and out deeply while working on his training.

Toph had mysteriously disappeared several hours ago, which was not like her. Normally she would be complaining about how the people in this place weren't treating her right, her room was too high up, it could've been anything really. But he hadn't seen her almost all afternoon.

Right after he'd come to his room, the royal wedding planner had yanked him into designing his attire for the wedding. _Really? _The wedding was less than two freaking months away! But nooooooo, it had to be done _now. _He hadn't even met his bride yet and he was already being pushed into wedding plans.

Speaking of which, where was the Princess? He'd heard that she was at the Southern Air Temple, but he hadn't seen her. He rolled his eyes. It was probably some tradition thing, or political thing and he might not even see her until the actual wedding.

That scared him though. Not seeing his own bride until the wedding. What if she was drop dead ugly? Being the compulsive idiot he was, he probably would make a face or something stupid like that. And then she might take offense, and then the betrothal would be broken blah blah blah. No, he needed to keep the Princess safe, even if she might be ugly.

Speaking of that, he needed to speak with Gyatso about maybe libraries or something of that nature. Anything about the Water Tribe that may be useful to him. He needed to find out what was going on. Soon.

He sat down and rubbed a towel over his sweaty chest and arms. That was enough training for today. He was burning daylight and needed to find that library, preferably before his wedding.

He heard a gasp and looked up. A young woman stood in the door way, her blue eyes looked at him with fear almost, she wore a blue kimono.

"Hello," said Zuko. He suddenly remembered his state of dress, or rather undress. And by that, I mean his lack of shirt. He grabbed a loose sleeveless vest and put it on so that he wouldn't be totally scarring her for life.

"H- hi," she said. "Who are you?" "I am Prince Zuko, of the Fire Nation," he said. "Who are you?"

She flushed. "I'm Katara, well Princess Katara, of the Southern Water Tribe."

Now why does that name seem…wait, she was the Princess. His bride. As in, they would get married…and have to live the rest of their lives together…and she'd just caught him without a shirt on. Not the best first impression on a girl

His articulate response was "Oh, um." _You're so stupid Zuko! _his mind told him. "Um, so, we're getting married then."

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Soon."

"Yes, very soon." She looked down.

Zuko felt you could cut the awkward with a knife. "Princess, um, I know what my people did to you're people-" Katara's eyes turned steely.

Zuko mentally kicked himself for bringing it up. "-but I wanted to let you know, that I'm not like my father. Stay away from him. It won't do you any good. Stay away from my sister too."

"Why? How do I know you're not just trying to trick me or something?"

He looked away and put a hand to his scar. "Because, I would know…" He silently padded away from her and went to talk to Gyatso.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: the thing I hated about the original version was that Zuko and Katara didn't even meet…so at least you have the satisfaction that if I decide to give up this story, they've met. Also, really I don't believe in love at first sight. At all. Theres like five other people in the universe besides me that believes that. If youre one of the five people, ill make a face book group**

**But seriously, I'm not a "romance novel" type of person. And ive read some of my past works and im like "ive written romance novels…hell just froze over…" but seriously "love at first sight" makes no sense to me. I can understand being attracted to someone the first time you see them (IM ONLY HUMAN FOR PETES SAKE!) but not love at first sight. "love" is just way overused, especially in our generation. Anyway, so my biased opinions aside, Zuko and Katara aren't like "OOOOOOOOO I LURRRVVVEEE YOU SOOO MUCH!" the first time they see each other. You don't like it? Get over it. Go write your own Zutara story**

**No flames please.  
><strong>**No reviews necessary.  
><strong>**Also go vote on the poll on my profile. Im trying to self motivate myself**


End file.
